When It's Love
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Because I still think the I Love You's would have naturally taken place at the end of Birthday.


Jess swiftly slid her arms up around his neck and pressed her body against his as she kissed him. A little caught off guard, Nick stilled for a second, then circled his right arm firmly around her waist. His left hand got lost in the softness of her hair as it moved from the crown of her head in a slow glide down her back.

Jess broke away, swiping underneath her eyes at her tears, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." And then she was gripping his shoulders tightly as she moved in for another kiss. Nick just held her, letting the feel of her lips reassure him.

All day he had felt like a failure in this thing. He had let himself believe that he and Jess were different. That maybe, just maybe, they may actually have something that would last. But as he watched Jess run off in tears in the park that afternoon, that familiar feeling invaded his mind all over again. Like all he could ever be to her was a disappointment.

But all such thoughts evaporated when she held him, and kissed him. As she told him with her body and her words that he was taking care of her as no one in her life ever had.

They spent the next two hours in the theater, watching old movies with their crazy, amazing friends. Jess kept her body in constant contact with his, holding onto his arm, her hand locked inside his grip, her head resting on his shoulder. A new closeness enveloped them, and they let themselves relax inside it.

That calm intimacy followed them home. Lately they were spending alternating nights in each other's rooms. It was Jess' turn tonight, but somehow they ended up in Nick's room. He closed the door behind them, getting ready for their usual nighttime routine.

But as he turned around, he saw Jess just standing there, unmoving. Her eyes held his, and they both just stopped. They didn't say anything. Nick realized that Jess hadn't said anything since the theater, which was unusual. He was used to her running commentary on, well, _everything. _He hadn't even thought about it until now. It had just seemed natural, comfortable at the time.

Now he just watched as Jess began to carefully loosen the belt from the waist of her dress. She reached up behind her neck and unfastened the loop at the top, pulling the pink fabric down and off her arms, down her body, and to the floor.

Nick watched her, dazed. His breathing escalated as she moved up close to him and began to unbutton his flannel, then his pants. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, almost drunk on the feel of her hands barely touching his body as she undressed him down to his boxers.

Jess suddenly moved back and caught his gaze as she unsnapped her bra and quickly slipped off her panties. Crawling up the the pillow at the top of his bed, she rested her back against it. And waited for him.

Nick swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. _Damn, she was so beautiful_. He resisted the urge to burst into tears at the sight of her, naked and perfect in his bed. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did now, the sheer volume of emotions taking him over, taking him under.

He shed his boxers and got in bed with her, both of them slipping under his covers and coming together tentatively. He held her face in his hands and concentrated on the sound of their breathing, getting momentarily lost in her cool, clear blues. Jess held his forearms loosely as he gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

She felt it. Whatever it was that had suddenly sprung up between them that evening. Something that crept up unexpected. Something that surrounded both of them now. Something that was making itself at home here in this room, in this bed.

He felt it. Like a warm blanket around your tired, chilled body. Like that first sip of cold water after a sudden, intense thirst. Like a warmth in his chest that rose and grew in heat, burning up, then easing and settling and cooling.

He memorized her body, like a test he had taken so many times before, but was now relearning all the answers to. Lips and cheeks. Shoulders and arms. Soft breasts and warm belly. Smooth thighs and silky wet folds.

Finally Jess lay with her head on his chest, her hair spread out over him, her fingers stroking his stomach absently. He had taken her over the edge once, then twice before allowing himself release. He held her in his arms, rubbing his chin lightly across the top of her head.

Something was changed between them. The atmosphere was familiar, but new. It felt like them, but different.

Jess kissed his chest, then whispered against his warm skin, "Nick?"

He shivered a little as her breath cooled the wet spot her mouth left. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Nick breathed in deep, breathing in the scent of her, the taste of her still in his mouth. Her body creating a full and long lasting impression on his. He slowly exhaled and held her tighter, dropping one, then two kisses in her hair.

"I love you, Jess."


End file.
